


A Silly Question

by talefeathers



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, One Shot, Sad, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mother, am I... different?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silly Question

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little under two years ago in response to a piece of fanart that I saw. Unfortunately the link I have bookmarked for the fanart no longer exists, but I hope the drabble still works on its own!

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" she asked, taking a seat next to her younger son, her eyes searching his large blue ones concernedly. The little trickster shrugged. She smiled at him. She couldn't understand how he so routinely baffled her husband and Thor; she could read the young prince like a book. "Loki," she said, gently turning his face so that he had to meet her gaze. Loki sighed.

"Mother, am I... different?" 

Frigga's heart lurched at the question. She hadn't needed foresight to know that he would begin asking that someday. She had an urge to tell him, right then and there, tell him everything. But Odin didn't want him to know, not yet, and while his goals were often shrouded even from her, she trusted her husband. There was a reason for everything Odin did, and if he didn't want Loki to know the truth, she had to believe that there was a good reason for that, too.

"Everyone is different, darling," she said, making her face look mildly amused while her heart twisted with sympathy.

"Well, yeah," Loki said, rolling his eyes exasperatedly. Frigga held onto a laugh at the startlingly adult gesture. "But I mean, like... like _really_ different. Sometimes I feel like... I feel like I'm not even..." She waited patiently while he struggled to find the right words, resisting the overwhelming impulse to scoop him up and tell him that he would always be her son, no matter what he heard. That, no matter what he heard, she loved him. She could sense something dark on the edges of her Sight, something awful linked with this seemingly innocent conversation, and she felt like she would suffocate under the weight of it. _Oh Loki, sweetie, I hope your father knows what he's doing._

The prince's features crumpled into a comical scowl. "Sometimes I feel like Thor and I cannot _possibly_ be related," he muttered bitterly. Frigga chuckled lightly over her despair.

"Come here, dear." She picked the boy up and placed him on her lap, pushing back his dark hair with one hand and holding him in place with the other. He leaned his head despondently back into the hollow of her neck. "Everyone feels out of place at one time or another. Some people more than others." She shifted a little so she could look down into his eyes. "But this _is_ where you belong, Loki."

He met her gaze solemnly for a few moments, and in those moments Frigga was terrified that he would read the truth in her eyes, that she would betray Odin without saying a word. Then he merely sighed again and settled back against her neck, taking one of her hands and playing with her rings.

"Mother, do you love me?" he asked in a small voice. A whole new species of pain lanced her heart. He had to know the answer to that. 

"A silly question, Loki," she said, dropping a kiss on top of his head. "Of course I do."

He was quiet for a moment, fiddling with her rings and seeming to let that response sink in. 

"I love you, too," he finally murmured back.


End file.
